Secrets
by OEAvery
Summary: **ONESHOT** Part 3 in my Jealousy series, starting with "Jealous Much?" and "Skye's Turn," which you should probably read first in order to not be lost. When Skye finds out the truth about Ward's mission, things go south quickly and FitzSimmons decide to help him fix his relationship. With fondue, naturally. I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. SkyeWard and FitzSimmons because I can.


**A/N: So there is a scene in here where Jemma and Skye both find perfect dresses. I know that for some people, including myself, that is impossible so I just did it for the sake of the story. Also, I wrote this with a random craving for fondue. It's not weird. Just keep that in mind. And I don't have a beta so sorry about mistakes.**

* * *

"You knew that it was all a setup!?" Skye cried, before punching Ward in the jaw. "You made me look like a freaking _idiot_!" she yelled, slapping him across the face. He stretched his jaw a little to try and ease the stinging.

"Skye! If you would just-" he tried to explain, but she had already slammed the door to her bunk. "Skye!" he yelled, knocking on the door. "Skye, you don't understand!" It slid open.

"You didn't tell me that mission with the whore that danced all over you was a 'test.' What the hell don't I understand?"

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it when he realized she was right.

"I thought so." She slammed the door again.

Skye had found out about Alexia actually being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a friend of Coulson's when Ward had spilled to Fitz, who had gotten drunk and left Skye a voicemail about the whole thing. Fitz was close to being killed by Ward, but Simmons trailed him and never let him go anywhere alone short of the bathroom.

A shriek filled the Bus, and Simmons, after turning her head for all of two seconds rushed onto the cargo hold to find Ward towering over a terrified Fitz, who was using his hands to block his face.

"Ward, no!" The British scientist begged, flinching when the raging specialist turned to face her. "I don't think hurting Fitz will make Skye forgive you. Do something for her!"

"What am I supposed to do? Make her dinner an expect everything to be okay?" He saw the gears turning in FitzSimmons's heads. "What?" He asked drily.

"That's exactly what you'll do," Fitz told him.

So Simmons dragged Skye out with Ward's credit card in hand. They took one SUV while Ward and Fitz took the other to a grocery store. Ward, Black-Ops Specialist, had no idea what Fitz was doing.

"What does it matter what cheese you use?" He asked, only to have the engineer send him a "duh" look.

"Because cheddar is not for this recipe." He deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, but fondue is not my expertise!" He yelled, exasperated.

"We finally found something the specialist can't do," Fitz said, grabbing a few more items.

"Excuse me?"

"I _said, _that we finally found something you can't be a smart ass about. Congratulations, Mr. Save the Day."

"I—"

"Don't. Jemma just texted me. She can only stall for a few more hours." He grabbed one last item off of a shelf.

"What's that for?"

"Dessert."

* * *

"What about this one?" Simmons asked Skye, holding up a green dress.

"_Jem-ma!_" Skye groaned. "This is the _eighth _dress I've tried on. And honestly, you still haven't even told me why we're shopping for dresses."

"Fine. Not green. What about purple?"

"It looks like a Grandma dress."

"I like it."

"I bet Fitz would like you more in something like this," Skye giggled, holding up a soft white dress that would probably make Jemma's partner think he'd died and gone to heaven. "Since you like being good, and angels are good, maybe you should try it on," Skye suggested, trying to get the topic away from herself.

Simmons's cheeks darkened and she pulled the dress out of Skye's hand. "Fine. I'll try it."

_Well that wasn't so hard,_ Skye thought to herself. Moments later, Simmons stepped out and Skye stopped fiddling with her thumbs. "Oh. My. _God_."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I would totally choose you over any guy right now," Skye said. Simmons raised her eyebrows. "That's a good thing. You look amazing, I mean," she said, admiring the way the dress looked on the scientist.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I bet Fitz will love it too."

"Oh, hush," she said, but she could barely hold back a grin.

"Fine. Fine, I'll _try_ to shut up now." She wandered around as Jemma changed back into her clothes before stumbling upon a wine colored dress. She picked it up and held it up in front of herself, looking in the mirror.

"Oh my." Skye jumped and whirled around.

"Jesus, Jemma! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry. But that dress is perfect. Go try it on."

"But—"

"Go!"

* * *

In the Bus's tiny kitchen, Fitz was cooking. That's when the text came it. He opened up the image to see a picture of Skye in posing in a dark red dress and black shoes.

"What's that?" Ward asked, attempting to peer over his shoulder.

"No! Not for you."

"Was it Simmons?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"What part of 'not for you' is so hard to understand? And I told you to mix that! Mix! Mix!" So Ward mixed, and Fitz grinned inwardly as he saw the robot's gears turning.

"Okay. It's mixed. What do I do now?"

"Pour the batter into the pan. Put anything extra in the smaller one."

"Why will there be extra?"

"Because Simmons and I like cake too."

"Okay, I'm going." Ward poured.

"Oven, 375 degrees Fahrenheit for thirty five minutes." Ward obeyed. "I see why you like your job."

"How does baking make you understand why I like my job as an assassin?"

"I meant on the team. Giving orders. It's like programming. You're a robot giving orders to people, I'm a person giving orders to robots." He received a glare. "You know, you don't have laser vision. The technology is impossible if you don't want to burn your eyes out."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

* * *

"I feel stupid!" Skye whined.

"So do I! What am I _thinking, _buying dresses? I should be working on something useful!"

"Exactly!"

"Wait. This _is_ useful." Jemma and Skye were paying for the dresses and shoes, before browsing around the mall. It was filled with teenagers as it was Friday night. Most of them were on phones.

"Let's get some food. I'm hungry!" Skye whined.

"No! No food. None at all. No food for you," Jemma exclaimed.

"And I thought your lying skills couldn't get any worse. What's up? You drag me out shopping, you won't let me eat! This is just cruel and unusual punishment. I don't deserve this. I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

"Hush and let's go." They drove back to the Bus where Simmons apologized.

And then she threw a bag over Skye's head.

"What the _hell? _Simmons!" Skye was so busy ranting that she didn't realize that they had entered the Bus and were walking past a puzzled Ward and Fitz, who were gawking. "Jemma! I already got kidnapped by that lying bastard, who I ended up falling in _love_ with! I won't fall in love with you, so you should just. Take. The. Bag. Off!"

Ward stared partially in shock, partially in love at her. She struggled, but Simmons had a firm grip on her shoulders. She was steered towards her bunk and locked in.

"Well, I guess she wasn't _that_ mad," Fitz said.

"Shut. Up."

Forty minutes later, Skye exited, still furious with Jemma and holding onto her phone, threatening to call Coulson and May, who were doing agent-ish stuff at the Hub. But the device slipped out of her hand as she saw what Ward had done. He was standing awkwardly by a set table where a pot of fondue was sitting and some other food and a bottle of wine too. Fitz appeared from out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand.

"Surprise Sk—" The plate slipped out of his hand and hit the carpet with a bang. Skye turned around to see Jemma had her hair up and was in the dress, smiling shyly at Fitz. "Jemma?" he choked, swallowing thickly.

"Leo?" she whispered softly. He was still in a trance. "Leo?"

"Yes?"

"You dropped a plate." He nodded dumbly before the words settled in.

"Oh!" he picked the plate up. "Yeah. I have extra food. We—we can um, we can just—just eat it in the lab."

"Okay," she said, watching as he scrambled to grab a few dishes.

"Good luck, Ward," he whispered as Jemma pulled him down the hall. Ward turned to Skye.

"I'm sorry," he said, striding towards her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry for lying to you." A kiss on her lips. "I'm so sorry." A kiss on her neck.

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you."

"But—why?"

"Well you obviously care," she said, looking around the room. "And I obviously care," she focused her gaze on him. "You care enough to do all this, and I care enough to try on nine dresses." He laughed. She laughed. Then they sat, and ate, and talked in a rather elegant style.

* * *

FitzSimmons, on the other hand, were sitting on plastic chairs in the lab, watching it all unfold. "I can't believe he didn't notice you putting a camera in the room," Simmons commented, eating a bite of cake. "This is adorable!"

"It's strategic," Fitz mocked in a deep voice, causing the biochemist to laugh.

"Whatever. I still think it's adorable."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, please! They're like chocolate except you don't eat them.**


End file.
